Last glance into the Dark Night
by sevenofmine
Summary: An alternative ending of Kill Bill Volume 2. This time it is not Bill who dies...


**Another ending of Kill Bill Volume 2...Rated M, of course ;)**

It was a dark evening and the darkness showed how dark the night would end: either for him or for her. But when she had left her car, she had been sure that it was his dark night, his last night, the last night he would have ever seen. And now she sat there, on the chair and at the table, directly in front of him. She couldn't see what she had seen in him. She was full of disgust and hatred for what he had done to her.

She hadn't known for such a long time and he hadn't told her. She could have never imagined that he was so cruel. She had known he was, but she had never wanted it true. He had always told her the truth, which she didn't want to hear, she had denied it, always.

She had played with him and hadn't noticed, that he had played with her. She didn't know anymore, what was true and what was a lie, she didn't know him anymore, has she ever known him? She wasn't sure in that point either. But she still was sure that she was the one to leave this battle successful, walk out of war without the tiniest scratch, but no, she should have known that he didn't make it so easy. He had never made it easier, for anyone, to kill him.

And she had went through all of his tests, to proof that she was really willing to fulfill her task, to end it, to end his life, now and here.

'You have overreacted! You wanted to explain me this?' she asked snappy. She couldn't see it, definitely couldn't see it, the reason why she had ever liked this man. Or how it could have happened that she had got a child from him, this man was evil, pure evil and every feeling of her now toward him was pure hatred.

'I didn't say that I wanted to explain you something. I said that I tell you the truth' he said. He sounded so nice, it wasn't reproducible why she disliked him, he was evil yes, but he was handsome, good-looking for his age, could be sweet, not nice and he was a killer, a cruel, respect-less killer.

Perhaps it was the last thing that had turned her on. But she wasn't sure anymore. She was only sure that she would kill him, whatever happened, whatever he was going to tell.

'And there are consequences when you break the heart of a cruel killer' he stated. She didn't want to laugh out loudly. She couldn't believe what she heard. She would have never guessed that she had broken his heart, for her, he didn't have any emotions, a killer couldn't have any emotion, although she knew that this was wrong. She had never broken his heart as he had never fallen for her. He had used her and she had been too blind to see.

'Was my reaction really…so surprising?' he asked her, directly asked her. 'Yes, it was' she said softly. Far too softly, he knew that, she was too soft, not cruel enough, not like him. She wasn't the one for him, the reason why he had wanted to kill her and why he still wanted her dead.

'Could you really do what you have done? Of course you could. But I would have never ever imagined, that you could be so cruel toward me' she said, with so many hatred and disrespect she had never felt before in her life.

'I'm truly sorry for that, Kiddo' he lied. He knew that she knew that he lied, so obvious. 'But you have really guessed wrong…' he added. This was the final reason for her, that he still made fun of her, that he showed her, how he disrespected her, for her blindness. She put her Hattori Hanzo sword on the table. 'I think we still have a bill to pay' she finally stated distrustfully.

She didn't see how stupid it was, how stupid it was to believe that she could win a battle against him, against the one who had taught her most, against the one who pretended to play fair, from saving her life once in the hospital, but also trying to kill her in the church. But how could she really believe that he was playing fair right now in the moment?

'Baby, that's no joke' he said deadly seriously and only ten seconds later she found herself with a sword in her hands, pointing it toward him, he, without any arm in his hands, just smiling at her. This irritated her for about a moment, until she felt something cold on her neck.

She didn't want to turn around, but she also didn't need to, to notice that someone stood behind her, holding a sword directly at her neck, the blade pressed against the warm flesh.

'You didn't want to wake up your daughter by making so much noise?' he asked and laughed while he took her sword and through it into the dark night.

'And have you really thought that you would be the last girl I have?' he added teasing her with her stupidity and blindness.

'Whoever you are' she then said to whatever kind of woman was standing behind her, 'he is taking advantage of you. He will kill you, like he killed me. He doesn't love you, he doesn't have any feelings for you. He will betray you and shoot you, like he had done with me.'

She hoped that the woman behind her would he wiser and believe her but it also was unwise of her to think so.

He just laughed. 'Do you really think so? Do you really think she would believe you? Not everybody is so stupid like you, to break my heart and run away. She knows who I am. She doesn't try to deny the inevitable.

She is like me and not like you. You were just a toy, something I needed to play with when the other bone got boring. Thank you, Beatrice Kiddo. But I don't think I need you for that anymore. Because I have found someone else' he finally said and nodded to the woman.

'Any last words?' she hissed into her ears. 'Yeah, you will regret this' Kiddo answered and felt how the warm blood was flowing out of her neck, of the open wound, how the deep red liquid was founding his way down to her shoulders and breasts, how it dripped on the floor tile.

'Just wanted to mention. Your daughter's already dead' were the last words she ever heard, spoken from the woman who had just killed her, the new woman for him and while she was sinking down toward the floor, she saw how the sixteen year old, curly-black-haired, tall woman walked to him, her him, and gave him a long and intensive kiss.

This was the last which she saw from the world, and now, Beatrice Kiddo finally was where she had belonged five years ago, all ten people who had been in the church were dead now and Bill's mission was accomplished.

**Please review.**


End file.
